1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to key cutting devices and more particularly to improve cutting devices for duplicating keys from tubular blanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of tubular or barrel keys has gained wide acceptance in the recent past. In particular it is the wider selection of key codes which is available in a tubular key that has been recognized. One of the disadvantages of a tubular key, however, is the difficulty with which it is reproduced. Unlike flat keys, tubular keys cannot be conveniently aligned for duplication and many devices have been developed in the past to achieve duplication. One such device has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,589. The device shown in this patent includes a thumb screw controlled depth of cut gauge which is first adjusted by reference to a particular cut on the master key and then is utilized to make the same cut from the duplicate key. The process thus achieved entail the repetitive removal and replacement of the master and the duplicate key.
Typically both the depth of cut and the angular location around the periphery of the key are set according to predetermined codes and are therefore repeatable. Thus once the code of a key is determined it is possible to complete a duplication sequence without the repetitive exchange between the master and the duplicate key. It is exactly this function, and other functions, that are achieved herein.